1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device of an IPS (in-plane-switching) system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among the liquid crystal display devices of the IPS system, there is a liquid crystal display device having two wall-shaped electrodes (hereinafter called wall electrodes) in each of pixels, for example, as proposed in JP 1994-214244 A. One of the wall electrodes functions as a pixel electrode, and the other wall electrode functions as a common electrode. When a voltage corresponding to a gradation value of the pixel is applied to the pixel electrode, a horizontal electric field is developed between the pixel electrode and the common electrode, the electric field causes liquid crystal molecules to rotate, and a light is transmitted through a liquid crystal layer.